<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Preston Garvey Takes a Bath by Goodneighbor_Neighbor (Fan_by_Proxy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222916">Preston Garvey Takes a Bath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_by_Proxy/pseuds/Goodneighbor_Neighbor'>Goodneighbor_Neighbor (Fan_by_Proxy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commonwealth Kinks [2019 Prompt List] [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs, Making Love, Making Out, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Clothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_by_Proxy/pseuds/Goodneighbor_Neighbor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Preston Garvey takes a bath, with some company and some much-needed praise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Preston Garvey/Female Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commonwealth Kinks [2019 Prompt List] [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Preston Garvey Takes a Bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Preston eased into the washtub with a sigh, rolling his neck to try and stretch the kinks out. It was the end of the day, end of his patrol, and as usual he was struggling to relax. Things were good--better than they’d been in a long time, as a matter of fact--but the nagging sense that somehow it would collapse <em>all</em> over again was always near the top of his thoughts. The lukewarm water in the tub was clean and the turrets were humming all around the perimeter of Sanctuary; the crops were growing well and traders came with steady regularity. It was even better than Mama Murphy had <em>seen</em>, but still he struggled to relax.</p><p>The sound of the washroom door opening made him flinch, reaching for the laser pistol he’d set on the little step stool by the washtub. Preston hastily wiped water off his face and squinted to focus on the figure who’d entered.</p><p>“<em>C’est moi,Preston</em>.” Yvette said softly. “Only me.” she added.</p><p>“Sorry General.” Preston replied, setting the pistol down again.</p><p>She tutted. “<em>Preston</em>, I have a name. You know it too.” Yvette said. She had wrapped herself in Preston’s coat--left behind in their little home because of his bath trip--and carried a washcloth and bar of soap in one hand, a steaming bucket of water held away from her in the left. “Unless you would like for me to go?”</p><p>Preston swallowed. “No, no Gen--I mean Yvette. I’m sorry.” he fumbled.</p><p>“Draw your legs back, <em>mon cher</em>, this is still very warm.” Yvette said as she moved to pour the water in. “I thought perhaps you would feel better if the water was a little warmer…and now I see how much you splash around, I think you could use the top-off.” she said with a warm smile.</p><p>He was embarrassed. “Just startled, that’s all.” Preston drew his legs up, knees out of the water and feeling the heat on the tops of his feet and around his ankles first. “You didn’t have to do this ma’am, it wasn’t too cold.”</p><p>“Ma’am now?” Yvette tutted again, tipping the last of the water in, using the washcloth as protection from the too-warm metal. “I am surprised to see this bath does not become a big block of ice.” she winked at him.</p><p>Preston ducked his head. “Habit--I wouldn’t want you to ever get the idea I don’t keep the utmost respect for you.” he reached for her hand, taking it to kiss the back of it and press it to his cheek. “That’s all.”</p><p>Yvette smiled, bending down to kiss him softly on the lips. “I am <em>very</em> respected, I feel. So worry less, ok?”</p><p>He couldn’t help but smile for her. “Thanks for the heat.”</p><p>“Well it is a thing I know how to bring very well.” she kissed him again. “May I sit on the stool instead of your gun? I will move it to where the towels are sitting.” Yvette said, drawing a line with her finger from the gun to where the towels sat on a crate nearby.</p><p>It wouldn’t be within <em>his</em> reach, but the General would be able to. <em>Yvette</em> would be able to, Preston corrected himself. Nights when the stress was worse than usual, he had the bad habit of putting that distance between them; she had said once it was him trying to protect himself. Preston hadn’t really understood what she’d meant by that at the time, but then he told her about Quincy. <em>All</em> about Quincy, not just the annotated version he’d given her that day seemingly forever ago at the museum. And she’d made the statement make sense after--rank had been a comfort and then the source of the kind of betrayal that broke people, and now they were all twisted up for him in his mind. She’d explained that with so much warmth and patience in her voice, it brought a couple of tears to his eyes.</p><p>From then on, she’d urged him sweetly to use her name and <em>just</em> her name when it was just them. When he <em>should</em> be relaxing and enjoying her company as a civilian. Preston looked from her to the stool to the towels, and made himself nod. “I’d like the company, Yvette.”</p><p>Yvette moved the pistol, subtly demonstrating how quickly and easily she could grab it up if someone came in. Then she slipped out of the coat, revealing the short little slip she was wearing underneath.</p><p>Preston swallowed. The thin fabric grazed her body and he could see the rosy blush of her nipples and belly through it. “<em>Well</em>.” he managed.</p><p>Yvette sat on the stool, grinning. “A lucky find, yes? <em>Now</em> you just sit there, and I will wash you and help you to relax in this nice warm bath, in our nice quiet settlement.” she dipped her hands and the washcloth in the water and started to work up a lather. “Because you <em>deserve</em> to relax Preston, <em>mon</em> <em>cher</em>. All day, up and down the street, keeping us safe.” she cooed.</p><p>He shivered, leaning back as far as he could in the washtub, closing his eyes as Yvette leaned in. “It’s my job.” he murmured as she started to wash his chest in slow smooth circles with the cloth.</p><p>“That you do <em>very</em> well, Preston.” Yvette replied, working slowly. “So firm, so confident, such a strong support.” she murmured as she traced the lines of his body with soap and fabric. “How can I not adore you when you are so ferocious a guardian, hm?”</p><p>He could feel the blush in his cheeks and ears as she poured the praise on. “Laying it on a little thick tonight, aren’t you?” Preston teased and not-really-teased at once.</p><p>“If you mean am I talking too much about what you do for us to protect us, perhaps. I know your neck is tight, and your back is sore, and your sleep is not good the past couple of nights beside me.” Yvette replied. “If you mean to say I am being untruthful, I will wash your mouth out with this soap.” she said firmly.</p><p>Preston laughed, opening his eyes to see her smile. “I don’t think threats are going to help me relax.” he said jokingly.</p><p>“Threat nothing, call me a lie-teller and I <em>will</em> wash your tongue of the nonsense.” Yvette winked. “So watch yourself, <em>mon cher</em>.”</p><p>He chuckled again. “Wouldn’t dream of it. This feels really nice, by the way.” Preston sighed. “I’m sorry I’ve been keeping you up.”</p><p>“We are both light sleepers, it is bound to happen.” Yvette replied breezily. “It only means that tonight I must tire you out somehow.” she teased.</p><p>“Isn’t that the fellow’s job?” The crick in his neck was still stinging fiercely, but the knot in his stomach was very slowly unwinding. “You know…it’s a pretty big tub.” Preston couldn’t keep the grin down. He hadn’t known a girl before who was as handsy as the General--as Yvette, and in the time they’d known each other, come together like they had, he’d started picking up that tendency…at least during downtime.</p><p>Yvette smirked. “Why <em>Preston</em> <em>Garvey</em>, are you offering me the invitation to climb in with you?”</p><p>Preston lifted his hand out of the water, palm up. “I’m not on duty.” he replied.</p><p>Yvette wrung out the soapy washcloth and set it and the bar of soap on the stool. She also moved the pistol back to the stool before taking his hand and stepping into the tub.</p><p>Preston’s mouth went dry as the already flimsy fabric went sheer as water soaked through it. She was straddling his thighs and her hands were on his stomach for balance, and his gal--the General--<em>Yvette</em>--had a wicked gleam in her eye. “Ma’am, you’re going to catch a cold doing this.” he said.</p><p>“Ma’am, again?” Yvette tutted, running her hands up and down his stomach, stopping just short of actually brushing the base of his cock.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He managed to get out in between shivers. “I really am, I’m just…”</p><p>“Tense. I know.” Yvette replied, getting her hands between his hips and the tub to feel. “All the way down, I notice. <em>Mon cher, mon pauvre cher, mon cher tendu</em>.” She murmured, running her hands up his sides, then over his chest, leaning forward until she could get her arms around his neck and press against the length of his body.</p><p>Preston melted a little more, eagerly meeting her kisses and wrapping his arms around her waist. The wet fabric was rougher than her skin, clinging with just enough resistance that peeling it away from her ass to get his hands directly on it gave him a strange thrill.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>, I think your tension is moving somewhere else.” Yvette teased between kisses. “Would you like to?”</p><p>He sighed. “Everything in me is saying yes, but I <em>am</em> really tired.” Preston admitted, feeling guilty. He was surprised to see her beam.</p><p>“Thank you for admitting to me.” she cupped his face and kissed him. “I can take care of you Preston, if you will allow it. And you cannot feel guilty, because it will make me happy to take care of you, so really you are not being selfish or bad if you say yes.” she kissed him again, teasing his mouth with her tongue this time.</p><p>Preston shivered again. The water had cooled off from that extra little burst of heat but where she was all pressed against him was nice and warm. “Are you sure?” he asked.</p><p>“Oh <em>yes</em>, <em>mon cher</em>.” Yvette murmured, “because you are <em>always</em> so considerate, and enthusiastic, and good to me; and even though you are tired, just being together makes me <em>very</em> happy.” she purred.</p><p>“We should let some of the water out of the tub…” Preston’s words trailed off in a deep moan as she started to work his neck, sucking lightly and nibbling with her teeth. He felt her fingers wrap around his cock, stroking lightly.</p><p>“<em>So</em> smart, so considerate.” Yvette cooed, breaking the kiss and tracing his bottom lip with the tip of her finger. “And cute.” she added before twisting around to pop the drain in the bottom of the wash tub.</p><p>Preston ducked his head; he did not feel young enough to be <em>cute. </em>But, he supposed, she was <em>technically</em> a good bit older and could throw the word around as she liked. As the water slid down his body, her grip on him got firmer. He groaned; she had this little twist that she did with her wrist that felt <em>really</em> nice as he stiffened up. “Oh <em>Yvette…” </em>he breathed.</p><p>Yvette smiled as she watched his head tip back and his eyes close, lips parting to huff and sigh. Preston was one of the few men she had known that got so very worked up over a palm; she could probably sit on his legs and stroke him to coming three times and he wouldn’t bemoan not being inside. “Oh <em>Preston</em>, my strong man, my smart man, <em>mon brave cher</em>.” she cooed. “You are so tall and so sturdy and so very good for me.”</p><p>Preston licked his lips, a hand going to his chest to tease and massage it. He did it when it was just him and it felt so good when <em>she</em> did it for him that he couldn’t help himself. “Feels good, feels really good.” he groaned softly.</p><p>“I am glad, I am glad Preston, I <em>want</em> you to feel good, you deserve to feel good.” Yvette continued her litany of praise as she alternated between holding him tight and stroking quick to work him up and stroking slowly with looser fingers to tease him more. “You are <em>so</em> good, Preston, so <em>very</em> good.”</p><p>He didn’t want to argue with her; he didn’t want to do anything but sit in that couple of inches of water left with her on his shins and her hand around his cock. “I’m close Yvette, I’m so close.” If he hadn’t been so heated, the way his words had come out in a moan would’ve been <em>so</em> embarrassing. But Preston could feel the knot in his belly--not the anxious one but the tight spring that meant he was <em>close</em>.</p><p>“Good, good, come for me <em>mon cher</em>, it is so wonderful the faces you make when you do; let me see you enjoy this, let me see you <em>come</em>.” Yvette said breathlessly, eyes on his face.</p><p>Preston wrapped his hand around hers to set the grip and pace, not thinking about anything except their fingers together on him. He came with a grunt, with their hands wrapped firmly around his head so he could come against her warm, soft palm. He liked the mess of coming against something or someone, the way it would get them both sticky, make a mess. It was tantalizing in a weird way.</p><p>Yvette let him pull her hand away when his climax slowed to a drip and then the final stop. She leaned forward to kiss him, relishing that he didn’t startle even though he could not have seen the kiss coming through closed eyes.</p><p>Preston kissed her back and sighed against her lips. “That. Felt. <em>Great</em>.”</p><p>“Good.” She kissed him again. “Do you want another?”</p><p>He licked his lips. “Kinda wanna say yes, but also thinking it’s probably getting late and you <em>are</em> going to catch a cold.”</p><p>Yvette laughed. “My tender worry-man. The weather is good, and we have blankets on our bed.” she reminded him. “And I am sure you will keep me <em>very</em> warm.”</p><p>Preston opened his eyes sleepily. She was so close he couldn’t really focus on her, but just her being there was doing wonders for his mood. “You’re damn right I will.” he sighed.</p><p>“I will meet you in our bed, <em>mon cher</em>.” Yvette kissed him again. “After I wash my hand.” she said with a soft laugh.</p><p>Preston grinned, holding her steady as she stood and pulling his legs back again; the first bursts out of the pump at the end of the wash tub were always <em>real</em> cold. “You sure you can make it? I mean…” he gestured, eyes roving the clingy film that wrapped around her breasts down to her hips.</p><p>“This is why I steal your coat.” Yvette said cheerfully, pulling the slip off and using it to scrub the last stubborn drops of his cum off her hand before ringing it out. “I will wrap up and no one will think I am leaving any differently than I came in.” she said with a sly smile.</p><p>Preston swallowed. “Well…there’s a thought I didn’t know I’d like so much.” he admitted.</p><p>Yvette laughed, slipping her feet back into the boots and wrapping back up in his coat. “I will be waiting for you.” she winked, then slipped out the door.</p><p>Preston hoisted himself out of the tub, using the brush to push the last bit of water down to the drain. He’d have to talk to Sturges about the floor or something in the washroom, figure out some way to get the tub to drain properly. His ears were ringing, warmed by the blush and the praise that had been raining down just a few moments earlier. He toweled off brusquely and pulled the spare clean clothes he’d brought on, shoving his feet into his boots and not bothering to tie them. It was a short walk from the washroom to the little home they were working on <em>together</em>; and he was in a rush. Still tired and sore, but clean and feeling eager to wrap up with his lady.</p><p> </p><p>Preston made sure the bolt on the door was securely thrown and set the crate in front of it for good measure. Yvette was already under the covers, but he couldn’t tell if she was genuinely dozing or just feigning sleep. He stripped hastily and slid under the blanket to nestle up against her to find out.</p><p>Yvette couldn’t fully stifle a giggle. He was so sweet and so insistent, wrapping around her and kissing her shoulder before whispering her name. “It has only been a few minutes, perhaps? I am still up…and I think you are about to be too.” she teased.</p><p>Preston chuckled, letting her turn in his arms and kissing her face. “Do you think we could…?” he asked.</p><p>“You are tired, we do not have to--” Yvette started to say, but the rest of her words were swallowed by a decently aggressive kiss as his fingers trailed down her stomach to between her thighs. She shivered.</p><p>“I want to as much for me as I want to for you.” Preston explained; he felt slickness on his fingertips. “Seems like you want to, too?” He let his middle and ring fingers slip in, curling them rubbing in little circles the way he knew she liked it. She squeezed his fingers and shivered.</p><p>“As long--as long as--<em>oh Preston</em>!” Yvette bit her lip to try and stifle the moan.</p><p>“I know, as long as I’m not too tired and it’s because I want to.” he finished; they’d been over that little lesson probably a couple dozen times. He wanted to, definitely…and he did feel a little like it was owed, but mostly--<em>MOSTLY</em>--he wanted to because making love before falling asleep together gave him the best nights. “I want to, Yvette, I do.”</p><p>She nodded, lifting her hips to grind against his clever fingers. “<em>Moi aussi</em>!” Yvette panted.</p><p>Preston licked his lips, keeping up the pressure.</p><p>“Too good, it’s too good, I am going to come because you are so good!” she moaned, arching.</p><p>He waited until she settled before pulling his fingers back, using the slickness on them to give his cock a head-start before easing into her. The way she flushed and moaned when he did, and hooked her legs around his waist, thrilled him.</p><p>“Oh, <em>oh</em> yes--slow, let me feel every bit of you.” Yvette whimpered. “So good for me.”</p><p>Preston kissed her, wrapping an arm around her to keep pressed close, other hand going to the wall to brace them. She liked him to stay deep, liked to be a little quashed and ground on, and truth-be-told he liked how close she wanted to be when they made love. He wished he had the presence of mind to talk to her as much as she did to him, but once he was inside and she was digging her fingers into his back, he couldn’t think of much else to do with his lips besides kiss her.</p><p>Yvette heaped praise on him between pants. “<em>Yes</em>, yes, yes Preston, <em>mon cher</em>, yes, it is so good with you, I am close, I am going to come again for you because you are so good to me.” she whimpered. Every ‘yes’ made his hips snap a little faster and she loved that about him. “So-so-so con-considerate--I am--” it was getting harder to tell him the truth as her orgasm built up a second time.</p><p>Preston grunted, feeling her thighs squeeze. He nodded, kissing her hard and counting in his head to stave off his own climax. He reached fifty-seven before she relaxed and sighed against his mouth. Preston couldn’t help grinning as he melted, feeling tremors in his thighs as he came again. It left him feeling drained in the best kind of way.</p><p>When they had both calmed down and Preston shifted off of her to lie beside her and pant, Yvette turned to him, watching his face and resting her hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat.</p><p>Preston put his hand over hers, squeezing it and then pulling it to his lips to kiss. “Good night, Yvette.”</p><p>Yvette kissed his shoulder. “<em>Bon nuit, mon cher. Jusqu’au main</em>.” she murmured.</p><p>He squeezed her hand again and sighed, just tired and comforted enough to slip into an easy, dreamless doze.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Preston is such a good guy, but he's got so much trauma, I could cry for him lol. I figure as a lover he'd be just as attentive and careful as he is as your second-in-command (if you keep working with the Minute Men), but getting him to focus on pleasure and feelings over being a goal-oriented 'insert tab D into slot V/A until successful' kind of guy would probably take a little time and a lot of patience. Fortunately my Sole has both, even in non-canon things :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>